ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikki Beecher
Nikki Beecher is a twenty-two-year-old college student, whose lived in Merridale, CA her entire life. After high school, she studied at a dancing academy but decided to switch for better opportunities at Horizon Arts & Culture. She plans to become a successful ballet dancer. 'Appearance' Nikki is an African American female. She has black short hair, with her bangs going up to her face, and has sparkling brown eyes. She wears a black dress, with long gray socks and black shoes. In Season 2, Nikki's hair is now longer and wavier going up to her neck. She also wears a pink buttoned shirt, black pants, and fuchsia sandals. She wears a gold and purple wrist-watch with a Firefly symbol on the hourglass. As Firefly, Nikki is surrounded by her purple G.L.E.E armor, now containing lightning bolts. She has a purple mask covering her face, with yellow goggles covering the eyes, and she has yellow wings. 'Personality' Nikki is an outgoing, sweet and kind character. Despite her kind personality, she can be sassy and will not hesitate to speak her mind when it comes. Whenever she feels upset, she will turn to the friends who support and care for her most, usually being Hannibal. 'History' Nikki ever since she was 5, when she went to a ballet performance, she knew that she always wanted to be a dancer and has since pushed forward with that path. In later years of her childhood, she met Hannibal, who saw he was getting bullied out at recess for playing superhero. When she saw that, she ran toward him and helped him defeat the bullies and has been close friends with Hannibal ever since the 7th grade. Before Nikki attended Horizon, she went to dance studio near Seattle where she realized it wasn't right for her and wasn't the true path she set out to be so she moved back home and went to the newly discovered, Horizon Arts & Culture, where at the same year she found Hannibal was intending and they reconciled their friendship since. 'Powers and Abilities' In Season 1, Nikki didn't possess any superpowers herself until Season 2, Episode 3, Mission: Unstoppable when she found out she was a metahuman. Nikki can shoot jolts of electricity at long distance ranges. She can also charge parts of her body to create physical electrical attacks. Nikki can also use her electricity to generate force fields. With her Firefly super suit, she can withstand major blasts and can possess the ability of flight due to the wings built into her suit. 'Weaknesses' Since Nikki is a mere human, she is susceptible with most human weaknesses and is at a major risk when going against a powerful opponent. 'Relationships with Other Characters' *Hannibal Lincoln - Nikki's best friend since the seventh grade, she's known for him almost her entire life. When they were kids Hannibal found himself getting bullied for playing superhero at recess. Nikki stepped in to save Hannibal and the two became friends ever since. While the two had never kept secrets from each other, Hannibal was mad at Nikki for not telling him earlier about Ethan's powers after they were attacked by the Robots of Dimension 12. Nikki felt guilty, and when he found out he never came home that night, the group realized Hannibal was kidnapped by Gi Kwan. This lead to the group to save him his attack and the two reconciled. After a period of time, Hannibal opened up about his feelings for Nikki in Omni-Hex and revealed he's had them since they were in high school. Hannibal gives Nikki some time until she decides in Picture Perfect that it would be best to remain friends. However, once she witnesses Hannibal turn to dust in Alice in Wonderland, Nikki sees flashes of her life without Hannibal in How to Save a Life and decides to be with him. Since Spirited Away, Part 1 the two finally became a couple, and spent their whole summer enjoying their relationship. It's also revealed Hannibal taught Nikki how to hack into devices and work with technology. In Season 2, their relationship has advanced as she and Hannibal had spent the whole summer together as a couple. However, when Nikki first found out about her powers, she was too scared to tell her friends about them, knowing how Hannibal would react. Eventually she was forced to tell him and Alice her abilities in Everyone's Story. They accepted her powers and Hannibal even stated knowing how scary the experience would be if anybody outside Ethan had powers. Nikki surprised about Hannibal not being mad, Nikki would later help to work on Hannibal's "Toolboxx" invention and their relationship continued to progress. *Alice Lucinda - In Season 1, Hannibal and Nikki introduce themselves to Ethan and Alice to make it easier on them being newer students. While Alice not knowing what to do with her life, Nikki had always been there to help her for whenever she needs it. Usually Alice and Nikki would spend their time hanging out with each other outside of class when they weren't going on missions. Often Alice and Nikki would offer each other advice, as shown in Alice in Wonderland, when Alice talked to Nikki about not knowing how to handle her school project. Nikki offered her own input, then talked about not knowing what to do with Hannibal's feelings. Nikki also offered Alice to help out at the library when Alice was looking for a job to help with student loans. She accepted and the two have worked as librarian assistants since. Since Spirited Away, Part 2, Nikki has checked up on Alice to see how her relationship has been with Ethan, knowing how close the two are. Alice reveals they still haven't gotten together and Nikki has been there to cheer Alice on since, or to offer advice. In Rising from Horizons, Alice went to Nikki in private to cry out her frustrations due about Ethan and Maria's relationshpi. When Nikki first discovered her powers she was scared to tell her friends about them until time came to it in Everyone's Story. They accepted her abilities and resumed their friendship like normal. *Ethan Wellington - In Season 1, Hannibal and Nikki introduce themselves to Ethan and Alice to make it easier on them being newer students. With Nikki working at the library, Ethan would usually use the library to study for classwork when Alice would tutor him. Ethan eventually realized the librarian was secretly Hex in disguise, this lead Ethan to investigate until he almost destroyed the library. Nikki banned Ethan from the library until Ethan asked to prove his innocence. Nikki allowed it and she eventually found out about Ethan's powers. Nikki hesitated on telling Hannibal about his powers, but Alice and Ethan convinced her not until they were ready. Nikki usually isn't fond of Ethan using his powers that affect her life goals and personal situations, but when it comes down to it, she'll allow Ethan to help. Usually Ethan and Nikki would help each other and offer relationship advice when they couldn't talk to Alice and Hannibal about their own issues. In Picture Perfect Ethan convinced Nikki to join Terence's hunt for the flower to take her mind off of Hannibal to reach a better decision. This helped her decide to not go out with Hannibal until he was turned to dust and erased from existence. Nikki begged Ethan for help and the two went back in time to save Hannibal's life, finally helping reach a decision. In Nikki and the Starcatcher! Nikki became annoyed when Ethan when she assumed he was trying to sabotage the school play. Despite Ethan knowing that somebody was out to attack the play, this annoyed Nikki to no end due this play being an important thing to her. Eventually this led to Nikki threatening Ethan that she would unfriend him if he ever stepped foot back on the stage and Ethan called out that Nikki wouldn't understand given that she doesn't have powers. This lead to Nikki later finding out she had powers thanks to Lieutenant Steel. After Ethan stepped foot on stage to stop Punchinello's attack, Nikki teamed up with him and then apologized to him the next day, reconciling their friendship. *Terence Ramon - When Terence joined the friend group, Nikki wasn't always fond of hanging around Terence without the guys there. However, in Picture Perfect Ethan convinced her to join them on Terence's search for a rare flower for his project. This allowed Nikki to form a proper bond with Terence to officially becoming good friends. Usually when it comes to missions, Nikki (or Alice) would have to drag Terence into the fight in order to get a move on. In Nikki and the Starcatcher!, Terence was the first to discover her powers when she almost destroyed the set during the school play. Terence asked Nikki why they couldn't tell the others. She responded by telling him she's not ready to tell them yet. Terence promised to keep her word and began to train her how to use her powers until the time she was ready. *Maria Shamira - Nikki met Maria through Ethan when he introduced the group to her as work colleague and former trainer. Once Maria became Ethan's bodyguard, Maria had to be around Ethan wherever he went, including Horizon. Nikki and Maria have an understanding mutual relationship, yet Maria acts as an adult figure toward Nikki when she needs to. For example, Maria told Nikki she should take her work as a superhero more seriously. Despite Nikki wanting to maintain a normal life, she eventually accepted Maria's advice and embraced her super heroic persona, Firefly. *Lieutenant Steel - Nikki sees Lieutenant Steel as Ethan's boss and an adult figure. When Ethan was assigned for an undercover mission in Assignment 16, Nikki offered to be of assistance to monitor their way in and hack through the Gifted's defenses. Since then, Nikki would offer her assistance many times to save her friends, including when Hannibal was kidnapped in Hannibal: The Choice He Makes or when the Tideslayer was invading San Diego in Awakening an Ocean's Fury. Lieutenant Steel has great respect for Nikki to where he offered her a place in Lieutenant Steel's new specialized task force to work under the S.A.C.T, known as The Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. She accepted and has worked under Lieutenant Steel since. When Nikki first found out about her powers, she gave Nikki a specialized super suit that would help balance her abilities, as well as a wristwatch to hide her costume in. *Granny Judith - Granny Judith has known Nikki since she and Hannibal were in the second grade when she would come over to play. Granny Judith is fond of Nikki and Nikki thinks of Granny Judith as family. *Michelle - Michelle is Nikki's roommate and has been one of her friends outside her friend group since attending Horizons. 'Appearances' * Day One (first appearance) * Inspire Me * Behind the Shelves * ''Assignment 16'' *''Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil '' *''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes '' *''Top of the Food Chain! '' *''The Tenth Alien '' *''He's Everything You Want'' *''Livin' the Dream'' *''Paintcraft (cameo) *Awakening an Ocean's Fury'' * Omni-Hex * Picture Perfect * Alice in Wonderland * How to Save a Life * Spirited Away, Part 1 * Spirited Away, Part 2 * Back to Our Horizons * Okey, Dokey! Literature Club (cameo) * Mission: Unstoppable * Nikki and the Starcatcher! * The Show Must Go On! * Battle of the Bands * Everyone's Story * ''An Ancient Revelation'' * Rising from Horizons 'Trivia' *Nikki's character is based on DC's Bumblebee, particularly from Young Justice. *If you were to ask her what Disney princess she would be, she would say Tinkerbell, even if it's not a Disney princess, she believes she is. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students